The present invention relates to a baby crib sheet that prevents the possibility of the sheet from shifting and entangling the arms or legs of the baby as the baby moves in the crib.
Conventional crib mattress sheets are constructed from one panel that has fitted corners to accommodate a rectangular mattress. The fitted corners engage the corners of a crib mattress, similar to a conventional fitted sheet designed for adults. Oftentimes, the elastic that gathers the corners of the sheet becomes stretched and does not secure the sheet on the mattress in a desired manner. When the child rolls, the sheet may disengage from one or two corners of the mattress and cause injury or even suffocation of an infant. Even small babies weighing less than 15 pounds can pull off most of their sheets from the mattresses when shifting in their sleep or trying to move.
Another disadvantage of conventional baby sheets is that when they get soiled they have to be quickly changed, sometimes in the middle of the night. In such cases, the baby has to be lifted form the crib, placed on a safe surface, the soiled sheet has to stripped from the mattress and a new sheet posited thereon. Obviously, this procedure takes time and energy of a sometimes-exhausted baby care giver.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a crib mattress cover that would be securely positionable on a crib mattress without the possibility of the baby removing or significantly shifting the sheet.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a sheet covering for a crib mattress, which cannot be unraveled by an infant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sheet covering that is easily positionable and removable from the mattress for washing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sheet covering that would allow the baby""s caretaker to turn over the mattress and position the baby on an unsoiled cover panel.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved through the provision of a crib mattress cover that comprises a top panel and a bottom panel sewn together along three edges. The panels are configured to form an opening that accommodates a crib mattress therein. One end of the generally rectangular cover is open; it is defined by opposing edges of the panels.
A plurality of securing members, such as hook and loop fasteners are attached along the open edges of the panels. When the securing members are joined together, the panels are stretched to tightly fit the crib mattress. If desired, the closed end of the cover may be fitted to accommodate the rectangular end of the mattress.